


neapolitan

by GalacticGoldfish



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mae is Trans, OT3, Relaxing, Trans Female Character, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: a collection of 350 word prompt fics for the fire emblem echoes series! it has 3 prompts included at the moment, hence the name neapolitan! this collection was requested by @/freckledtief on twitter!





	1. Vanilla

Forsyth wasn't surprised he was the only one left awake after they ate. Between Python looking a thinner due to being on the road and Lukas wearing himself down restoring the knights... The two of them worked hard. The war was over and yet it seemed like their work was never done. So he sat still as the two of them used his lap for a pillow. The last thing he wanted to do was wake them. After all it was rare that they let themselves rest nowadays.

He couldn't help but remember when he was the one who didn't know how to relax. For a moment he longed for those simpler times even. Before the war had started and before things had changed. But it was only for a moment. Because things had changed for the better for all of them when it came down to it. If it hadn't been for a few life or death situations they wouldn't be here like this today. 

With Python and Lukas' fingers tightly interwoven together as they slept so close. With the three of them out in this field together, away from prying eyes as they spent their precious moments with one another. With the ones they loved. Forsyth watched as the two men he loved most breathed deeply. Their chests falling and rising as their faces were relaxed. Far from the stress that held them in their waking hours. 

He felt as though his chest might burst with a love that he had never known was possible as he watched. Their weight and warmth on his legs let him know how lucky he was that it was possible they were still together after all these years. Gently he kissed the top of their heads. Not wanting to wake them but still wanting to give them a small amount of comfort in their sleep it was the best he could do right now. 

When they awoke refreshed they would talk of their adventures and where the road had taken them. But for now he wanted to enjoy where they were instead.


	2. strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a 350 word celica x mae shot. mae is trans. that's the only explanation for her boob armor. thanks for coming to this ted talk.

It was a common that Celica and Mae got ready for battles together away from others. Away from prying eyes. Most assumed it was because that Celica was a lady and rather unaccustomed to dressing down with the rest of them. And none of them faulted her for it. Everyone had a right to feel comfortable after all. When truth be told it was more for Mae than anything, for the both of them. 

Celica's delicate fingers helped attach the breastplate that Mae used to her body. It was a ritual now. She would help the other girl get dressed and in turn both of their secrets would be kept safe. Though one of them was one of the least kept secrets in the entirety of their army. Despite the fact that both of them knew that no matter what, their friends would stand by them whatever the choices they made or whoever they were it was hard to come out and say certain things.

Armor on Celica gently kissed Mae's cheek in reassurance. The worst of it was over now. Mae's nervous butterflies settled in her stomach as new ones rose up at the feeling of Celica's lips on her cheeks. The noble always knew how to make her feel better, feel more reassured. It was because of that Mae was so determined to keep her safe on the battlefield. Without Celica what would she really have? Back to secrets and loneliness. Sure she had Boey but it wasn't the same. She wasn't in love with Boey.

He had seen her before and knew her now after. She was grateful his lips stayed sealed. She hadn't had to ask. But now Mae felt safe, leaning back just a bit against Celica for the warmth that she gave. If they were together then anything was possible. The two of them could conquer anything. Especially fear. Slowly Mae turned to face her, the fear disappearing from her face as they smiled at one another.

Gently their lips pressed together, hands held fast. It was absolutely love. Together, they could do anything.


	3. chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leon x valbar for this chapter, i went a little bit overboard with it being at 400 words but that's fine. i practiced restraint for the other two at least. if you like these check out my twitter @/gaywabisuke!

He was frustrated and it showed as Leon shelved things. He had plenty of things to keep him busy for the moment but his mind continued to wander all over the place. Well actually just on one thing really. All day people had been in and out, in and out. Wishing him well on his birthday. He hadn't really realized he was that popular of a person. Then again he was kind of surprised every year whenever the trickle of well wishers came in.

But the one person he wanted to see. The one person who made his heart soar in the sky. Still hadn't shown. He supposed it was only normal. Valbar had plenty of things to do today that didn't involve coming around to his little shop and wishing him well. And he was sure he would see him later this evening. There was just always something so special about seeing him walk through the door. It was like he was finally able to welcome someone home after all those years of nothing.

He had to be the only shop owner in the world at the moment disappointed when his door opened to paying customers. Instead he focused on where things needed to go. Why they needed to go there. How many he had. What sort of restock he would need soon. But really all of it kept coming back to Valbar. The warmth of his body. The feel of his lips pressed against Leon's forehead in the morning. There was nothing better than that.

Well, maybe there were but it was in those moments that he felt absolutely loved. Mornings of waking up alone and lonely were gone. While he would have been content with the life they'd had before they grew closer he couldn't help but feel grateful for what had blossomed in earnest. He loved being loved and in love with someone who loved him. As convoluted as it sounded.

The door opened once more and he found himself not wanting to get his hopes up. But the feeling of a hand on his waist, turning him to face the man he loved with all of his heart made him soar once more. Without hesitation he leaned forward as Valbar leaned in, their lips meeting in a lingering kiss. It was the only present he really needed. It was finally a happy birthday after all.


End file.
